


Just to See You Smile

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: Drablets and Fibbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Ask box fic for a writing meme.</p><p>Pairing: Hooper/Donovan<br/>Prompt: "I just want to see you smile"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to See You Smile

Molly sighs as she sets her scalpel down. She makes herself relax her shoulders, rolling them in an effort to work out some of the stiffness. She’s been stuck in the morgue for a shift and half at this point, on her day off no less, because Sherlock refused to work with anyone else. She can’t really complain, though, since he was able to catch the serial killer. Now she just needs to process everything.

“Oi! Anyone there?” calls a voice from the other room.

“In here,” Molly calls and can’t help the smile that crosses her face when Sally walks through the doorway. Her eyes flick down to Sally’s hands where a white paper sack is resting on a drink tray with what smells like fresh coffee. Molly quickly strips off her autopsy accouterments and heads over to the sink to wash. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Yep,” Sally answers adding a pop to the end. “A sandwich from that deli around the corner and fresh cup of coffee from your favorite shop. None of that hospital crap.” She sets the bag and tray on the counter and leans down to give Molly a quick kiss.

Molly smiles again. “Thank you.” Her stomach lets out an audible grumble and they both laugh.

“Ya, I figured that was the case,” Sally says. She picks up the bag and heads towards the small office. “You’re almost as bad as Himself sometimes.”

Molly shrugs but doesn’t argue. They settle in her office where Molly makes quick work of the sandwich. After, they sit and sip their coffees, taking a well deserved break.

“So did you have something else you needed to tell me about the case?” Molly asks, half wondering if the visit is dual-purpose.

“No,” Sally says as she looks over at her girlfriend. “I just wanted to see you smile.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love and ConCrit are always appreciated, here or on [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
